SCHOOL'S CAPTAIN
by Dark Aquarelle
Summary: Boboiboy seorang manusia yang sedang belajar di sebuah sekolah dengan kedua sahabatnya yang sedikit gila. Nggak tahu lagi deh? Harus ngehadepin mereka kayak gimana lagi. Cuman satu orang yang bisa menghadapi mereka.. kira-kira siapa ya? #nggak pinter bikin summary #typo(S)
1. Chapter 1

**SCHOOL'S CAPTAIN**

Disclaimer : Boboiboy © Animonsta Studios

By : Dark Aquarelle

Warning : AU, OCC, pair(?), typo(s), gaje

ENJOY :)

* * *

"Aduh, mampus aku!"

"Kenapa Boboiboy?"

"Ini.. aku nggak bawa baju olahraga gimana ni? DUhhh.. aku tolol banget." Boboiboy mulai panik, kakinya tak bisa behenti berjalan mondar-mandir dari sisi ruang yang satu ke sisi yang lain. Matanya terus menerus menatap ke bawah dengan khawatir dan ia terus menimbang-nimbang apakah ia harus pulang ke kos lagi untuk sekedar mengambil baju tersebut. Kos-kosanya tak jauh dari sini, dan ia bisa saja sampai dalam waktu 10 menit. Tetapi masalahnya, ini kan lagi jam sekolah, bagaiman ia bisa kabur?

"Udah pakai punyaku dulu aja." Tawar Fang lalu memberikan bajunya pada Boboiboy. Boboiboy pun terperangah dengan tawaran Fang, dan menatapnya tidak pecaya.

"Serius nih?" Ujar Boboiboy dengan mata berbinar-binar senang.

"Yaiyalah.. masa aku bohong? Mau nggak nih?" Fang menyodorkan kembali baju olahraganya pada Boboiboy yang masih bengong di tempat.

"Kok tumben kamu baik? Biasanya aja nggak mau minjemin baju or?" Ejek Boboiboy masih sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Udah terima aja, gitu kok repot. Dipinjemin salah, nggak dipenjemin salah juga.. Ala makk!" ceplos Gopal saat memasuki ruang ganti olahraga. Otomatis mata Boboiboy dan Fang tertuju pada Gopal.

"Kalau kamu nggak mau ganti, sini biar aku aja yang gantiin.." Gopal langsung menyambar baju yang diberikan Fang lalu menatap Boboiboy dengan mata memincing dan tersenyum penuh arti.

"Apa-apaan ini?" Boboiboy mulai panik dan mundur selangkah demi selangkah. "Fang! Tolongin aku lahh, jangan bengong kayak patung di situ aja.. gimana sih?!"

Fang tersenyum lalu ikut mendekati Boboiboy. "Bantuin gak ya?" Canda Fang lantas melirik Gopal.

"Kalian berdua ini apa-apaan sih?! Gak lucu ya bercandaanya!" Boboiboy mulai merapat ke pintu ruang ganti.

"Ohh.. bercandaan kita gak lucu ya.. gitu?" Fang menimpali dengan jahil. "Kok mukamu panik sih? Jangan panik dong, kan ada kita.." Gopal maju selangkah mendekati Boboiboy. Boboiboy melirik ke seluruh ruangan, mencari-cari sesuatu yang mungkin bisa dipakai untuk menghindari kedua temannya yang mulai gila ini.

Matanya yang jeli menangkap sebuah sapu yang tergeletak di ujung ruangan. Dengan was-was dia mulai bergerak ke arah samping untuk menjangkau benda tersebut.

"Sini dong! Jangan jauh-jauh.." Rayu Gopal yang semakin dekat. Boboiboy mulai tak fokus dan sibuk menatap sapu itu sambil terus memikirkan cara untuk kabur dari kedua temannya yang kehabisan obat ini. Fang yang penasaran dengan apa yang ditatap Boboiboy, mengikuti arah pandanganya. Boboiboy merasa ada yang mengikuti pandangannya dan ia berbalik menatap Fang sengit.

Sedetik kemudain kedua pemuda itu saling berlomba merebut sapu tersebut. Boboiboy yang lebih gesit pada akhirnya mendapatkan benda itu terlebih dahulu dan menghadang Fang agar tidak mendekat.

"Jangan maju! Atau ku gorok lehermu" Boboiboy menatap Fang sengit sekaligus panik dan ketakutan. Tangan kirinya sibuk memutar-mutar kunci pintu lain di ruangan tersebut.

 _Klik!_

Saat pintu berhasil terbuka, Boboiboy langsung lari tebirit-birit.

"MAMAA.. AKU DIKEROYOKK!" Jerit Boboiboy hingga satu koridor sekolah terdengar.

"HAHAHAHA.. HAHAHAH.. HAHAHAH. Sumpah aku nggak bisa berhenti ketawa.. HAHAHAHA" Gopal memegang perutnya yang mulai kesakitan. "Sumpah ini lucu banget. Harus ku post di media sosial ini!" Ujar Gopal dengan sisa-sisa tawa.

"HAHAHA.. pake aja caption "INIKAH KELAKUKAN KAPTEN SEKOLAH KAMI?" #anak mami #takut #kapten sekolah" Usul Fang masih tidak bisa berhenti tertawa.

.

Sementara itu *Di koridor*

Boboiboy masih terus berlari, sambil sesekali menoleh ke belakang memastikan apakah Fang dan Gopal masih mengejarnya.

"Fiuhhh.. untung mereka nggak ngejar lagi. Mampuss dahh.." Boboiboy melirik ke belakang sekali lagi dan untuk kesekian kalinya dia menghela napas lega.

Tiba-tiba..

 _BRUGHH!_

Boboiboy tersentak dan berbalik menatap orang yang ditabraknya. "Kalau Jalan pake mata dong! Jangan mentang-mentang kapten sekolah, jadi seenaknya nubruk orang! Tanggung jawab nih, kacamataku jadi penyok kan!" Semprot Ying tanpa ampun.

"Kalau jalan ya pakai kaki mana ada orang jalan pake mata.. pikir dong!" Boboiboy balas membentak, tak terima diperlakukan secara tidak terhormat. Matanya meneliti kacamata Ying yang sedikit penyok akibat benturan keras dari tubrukan tadi.

"Kacamata jelek gitu aja dipelihara.."

"Apa kamu bilang? Udah nabrak, nggak minta maaf, sekarang ngejek aku" Ying memelotot kesal kearah Boboiboy dan menginjak kakinya keras-keras.

"ADOHHH!" Boboiboy meringis kesakitan lalu memegangi kaki kirinya.

"Kamu cewek bukan sih?! Preman banget kelakuannya!" Sekali lagi Ying memelotot sangat kesal pada Boboiboy dan meninju bahunya dengan hantaman keras.

"AKHH! Sakit tahu, cewek preman!" Kini tangannya beralih dari kaki ke bahu. _Kuat juga ini cewek, kerasa bangett gila!_

"Aku dengar sekali lagi kamu sebut 'cewek preman' aku gaplok kamu.. " Ying mengarahkan dua jarinya dari mata ke mata dengan sengit. _Awas kamu!_

Sebelum pergi Ying berhenti sejenak sebelum menambahkan. " Gantiin kacamata ini sama yang baru, harus persis, aku nggak mau tahu pokoknya" Ying melangkah meninggalkan Boboiboy yang masih meringis kesakitan.

 _Mimpi apa aku semalamm.. baju OR ketinggalan, punya 2 sahabat tapi gila semua, ditambah urusan cewek preman.._ Boboiboy mengeluh lalu berjalan ke arah kelasnya dengan wajah lesu.

.

"Selamat pagi wahaii anak-anak muda" Papa Zola berjalan masuk kelas dengan baju guru khasnya yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah baju superman kesayangannya. Dulu baju itu sudah hampir membuatnya dikeluarkan dari sekolah karena protes dari bapak-bapak yang tak ingin istrinya kepincut oleh pesona Papa Zola. Untungnya ada Boboiboy yang bisa menangani semuanya dengan baik sehingga Papa Zola tak jadi dikeluarkan.

"Ya anak-anak muda, hari ini kalian langsung aja kelapangan lalu lakukan pemanasan seperti biasa, oke?" Murid-murid mengangguk mengerti dan bersiap-siap sebelum keluar kelas.

"Mana Boboiboy?" Papa Zola celingukan mencari Boboiboy ke sekeliling kelas. "Di sini pak"

"Ya ampun Boboiboy.. kenapa kamu bersembunyi di bawah meja, kayak kecoa aja main sembunyi-sembunyi" Papa Zola menghampiri Boboiboy dan memaksanya berdiri dari bawah meja. Boboiboy menggigit bibir sebelum mengakui kelalaianya.

"Saya nggak bawa baju OR pak.. hehehehe" Boboiboy memasang tampang memelas paling melas yang bisa dilakukan. "Ya ampun anak muda.. kau itu kapten kenapa tak memberi contoh yang baik kepada rakyat mu ini.. memalukan" Papa Zola menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Tak patut.. tak patut.. ckckck" Fang dan Gopal yang duduk di sisi kiri dan kanan Boboiboy cekikikan tanpa henti.

"Ya udah kamu bantuin Pak Nu di sana jaga-in gerbang depan sekolah sambil push-up sampai pelajaran ini selesai" Papa Zola menatap Boboiboy tegas.

"Ya ampun pak, masa tidak ada keringanan sih.. saya ini cuman nggak bawa baju OR lho pak, bukannya gak bawa tubuh." Canda Boboiboy.

 _Krikk.. krikkk_

"APA SEHHH KAPTEN SEKOLAH.." Segera saja Boboiboy mendapat protes dari teman-temannya akibat candaan garingnya .

"Nggak lucu yaa… Yahhh sayang deh" Boboiboy memasang tanpa kecewa yang dibuat-buat lalu melengos pergi.

.

"Pak Nu.. saya di sini ya"

"Lahh.. Den Boboiboy ngapain toh di sini. Nanti gosong kayak saya gimana.." Ujar seorang pria tinggi yang berkulit sawo matang.

"Ya owohh pak.. saya sudah biasa.. wajah ganteng gini meskipun gosong tetap ganteng kok pak… eheheh" Cengir boboiboy yang kini sudah siap melakukan push-up.

"Nasib saya kok kayak gini ya pak?" Boboiboy mulai melakukan hukumannya di depan gerbang sekolah.

"Kayak gimana toh Den?" Tanya Pak Nu yang duduk di samping Boboiboy sambil mengamati keadaan sekitar.

" Ya kayak gini pak.. Udah nggak bawa baju OR, punya dua sahabat tapi nggak bisa diandelin, belum urusan cewek preman, ditambah lagi dengan hukuman ini.." Ujar Boboiboy dengan nada putus asa yang berlebihan. Boboiboy menarik napas sekali lagi, lalu menghembuskannya dengan dramatis.

Pak Nu yang melihat itu semua hanya bisa tersennyum. "Den Boboiboy harus bersyukur Den. Orang tua masih bisa sekolahin Den.. Jangan mengeluh seperti itu. Nggak bagus Den.."

Boboiboy tiba-tiba berhenti melakukan push-up dan menatap Pak Nu . Omongan Pak Nu berhasil membuatnya teringat akan orang tuanya sekarang yang tak tinggal bersamanya. Mereka berada di tempat yang sangat jauh dari Boboiboy. Semua itu mereka lakukan agar Boboiboy bisa bersekolah di sekolah yang mahal ini.

"Pak Nu kok bisa bicara seperti itu."

"Ya gimana ya Den.. saya ini cuman orang kampung, orang tua saya tidak mampu menyekolahkan saya." Pak Nu merenung, matanya menerawang menatap ke depan dengan kosong.

"Inilah kehidupan Den, sudah nasib seperti ini. Makanya Den Boboiboy jangan menyiakan kesempatan seperti ini ya.." Pak Nu menepuk Bahu Boboiboy dan kembali mengamati keadaan sekitar. Dengan terik matahari di siang bolong seperti ini, membuat Pak Nu haus dan pergi ke dapur yang terletak tak jauh dari gerbang sekolah.

"Den.. saya tinggal dulu ya.. mau ambil teh hanget manis. Den Boboiboy mau diambilin juga?" Tawar Pak Nu.

"Nggak usah deh, pak.. " Balas Boboiboy dengan senyuman. Pak Nu akhirnya berbalik dan berjalan melewati gerbang sekolah. Ia kaget saat menemukan para gadis yang membawa botol-botol minuman dan handuk sambil menatap ke arah Boboiboy dengan wajah berbinar-binar.

"Eh, tuh liat ganteng banget ya.. keringetan aja ganteng. Duhh meleleh akuu" Ujar salah seorang gadis yang tak jauh dari Pak Nu.

"Iya.. dia itu cowok terseksi.. lihat badannya kekar banget, mau deh dipeluk sama dia.." Timpal gadis yang lain.

Pak Nu hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan melanjutkan perjalanan ke dapur untuk mengambil secangkir teh manis. Saat Ia kembali, gadis-gadis itu masih bergerombol di sana sambil saling berbisik dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Seorang gadis yang mengetahui bahwa Pak Nu akan menuju ke tempat Boboiboy pun memanggilnya.

"Pak, sini deh.." panggil gadis itu. Pak Nu yang kebingungan pun menghampiri.

"Ada apa Non?"

"Itu Bapak lihat Boboiboy, dia ganteng banget ya pak, wajahnya itu lho _limited edition_ banget. Pokoknya jangan sampai lecet dehh.." Ujar gadis itu pada Pak Nu. Pak Nu ingin menimpali perkataan gadis itu tetapi di sela oleh gadis tersebut.

"Pak Nu karena Pak Nu baik banget, tolongin dong.. payungin Boboiboy supaya dia nggak kepanasan. Nih payungnya.." Gadis itu menyodorkan sebuah payung pada Pak Nu.

"Ehh.." Pak Nu kebingungan dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Udah ini pak diambil." Gadis itu memaksa Pak Nu mengambilnya dan menatap ke sekelilingnya dengan was-was.

"Awas ya pak.. jangan sampai Pak Nu menerima barang gadis lain untuk diberikan pada Boboiboy. Pak Nu terima punya saya saja, dan bilang pada Boboiboy saya penggemarnya dia. Jangan sampai dia tahu nama saya, oke pak? Gadis itu memberikan ibu jari kepada Pak Nu tanda persetujuan. Pak Nu yang masih bingung hanya mengangguk saja.

.

Pak Nu kembali ke tempat Boboiboy dan menaruh teh hangat manis nya di meja dekat pos satpam. Pak Nu menyeruput sedikit teh panasnya sebelum akhirnya duduk di samping Boboiboy

"Ehh.. Pak Nu, udah kembali pak?" Tanya boboiboy sekedar basa-basi.

"Iyaa den.." Jawab Pak Nu dengan sesekali melirik ke arah gadis yang memberikan payung kepadanya. Gadis tersebut memberi isyarat agar Pak Nu segera melaksanakan tugasnya. Pak Nu mengangguk dengan kikuk lalu mengeluarkan payung tersebut.

"Kenapa Pak? Kok aneh gitu sih?" Tanya Boboiboy yang bisa merasakan perubahan sikap Pak Nu yang agak kikuk.

"Den.. Den Boboiboy kepanasan gak? Sini biar Pak Nu payungin ya.." Pak Nu tidak menghiraukan Boboiboy dan segera melaksanakan tugasnya.

"Tumben banget Pak.. terima kasih lo pak.. nggak papa nih, nggak ngerepotin kan?" Tanya Boboiboy dan menatap Pak Nu yang kini berdiri di sampingnya.

"Iyaa nggak papa Den, saya kasian sama Den sampai keringetan kayak gitu." Timpal Pak Nu.

"Ini payungnya bukan punya saya Den" Pak Nu mulai mencoba menyampaikan pemilik payung tersebut.

"lhaa… punya siapa pak?"

"Ini.. punya penggemar Den Boboiboy, saya pinjem karena saya kasian ngelihat Den Boboiboy.." Ujar Pak Nu sedikit berbohong.

"Terima kasih lo Pak.. Nanti biar saya aja yang kembaliin payungnya" Ujar Boboiboy sambil tersenyum menatap Pak Nu.

"EHh.. nggak usah Den, saya aja yang ngembaliin, kan Den nggak tahu siapa orangnya." Ujar Pak Nu mencari alasan untuk menjaga identitas gadis tersebut.

"Ya udah deh pak.. terima kasih" Ujar Boboiboy sekali lagi sambil tersenyum.

.

 ** _To Be Continued..._**


	2. Chapter 2

**SCHOOL'S CAPTAIN**

Disclaimer : Boboiboy © Animonsta Studios

By : Dark Aquarelle

Warning : AU, OCC, pair(?), typo(s), gaje

ENJOY :)

* * *

"Boboiboy, kau tahu dia kah?" Fang menunjuk salah seorang gadis yang berada di lapangan basket sambil tetap menghalangi fans Boboiboy yang terus membuntuti sejak dia di hukum di gerbang sekolah. Gadis itu berambut pendek dengan poni di dahinya, matanya berwarna biru safir ketika terkena cahaya matahari dan tingginya sekitar 160 cm. Dia mengenakan atasan berwarna biru muda dengan cardigan berwarna kuning serta memakai jins belel. Dan dia hanya membawa tas kecil yang ia sampirkan di bahu dan setumpuk map.

"Mana aku tahu lahh.." Boboiboy tampak tak peduli dan sibuk me-lap keringat di dahinya. Setelah selesai menjalankan hukuman dari Papa Zola, sebenarnya dia malas masuk ke kelas berikutnya karena lelah tetapi dia kapten sekolah dan harus memberi contoh yang baik maka ia dengan terpaksa harus hadir di kelas tersebut.

Gadis asing tersebut celingukan mencari-cari sesuatu dan tak sengaja bertemu mata dengan Fang. Pada beberapa detik pertama, mereka hanya saling menatap sebelum mereka akhirnya saling memberikan senyuman yang ramah dan sopan. Setelah itu, gadis tersebut memalingkan wajah dan berjalan kembali di sekitar lapangan sekolah.

Fang penasaran dengan gadis yang mempunyai senyuman manis itu dan perlahan meninggalkan Boboiboy yang dikerumuni oleh fans-nya. Ia tak lagi menghalangi fans Boboiboy yang fanatik malah membututi gadis asing tersebut dari jarak jauh. Fokusnya terpusat penuh hanya pada gadis itu.

"Woii.. Fang tolongin! Kau mau pergi ke mana?!" Gopal melihat Fang yang berjalan menjauh dari kerumunan fans dan mulai kewalahan menghadapi fans Boboiboy yang terus menerus mendesak maju dan menginjak-injak kakinya agar dapat menyentuh Boboiboy.

Tetapi Fang tidak memedulikan kedua sahabatnya malah berjalan ke arah gadis asing tersebut dengan senyuman yang semakin lebar. Fans Boboiboy semakin berteriak antusias ketika Fang tidak menghalanginya lagi.

"Boboiboyy! Ganteng banget sih.. sini aku lap-in yaa" ujar salah satu fans nya sambil nyempil-nyempil di antara kerumunan dan menyodorkan beberapa handuk.

"Jangann Boboiboy, sinii sama aku ajaa lebih enakk tahu" Yang lain menyahuti dengan berambisi ingin berada sedekat mungkin dengan Boboiboy. Gopal akhirnya tidak lagi menghalangi malah terjepit di antara kerumunan dan kakinya terus diinjak berulang kali.

"Jangannn percaya Boboiboy, minuman aku lebih seger lho.." Sahut yang seorang lagi sambil menyodorkan beberapa air mineral dingin tepat di depan Boboiboy yang langsung ditanggapi dengan tatapan sengit dari fans lain.

"Apaan sihhh.. minumann aku yang lebih segerr, ya kann Boboiboy" Rayu yang lain sambil berlomba menyodorkan beberapa handuk dan botol di depan muka Boboiboy. Gopal kini sudah menjadi rempeyek dan kakinya bengkak akibat desakan-desakan dari fans Boboiboy. Kini Boboiboy harus berhadapan sendiri dengan fans-nya.

Menyadari hilangnya radar kedua sahabatnya itu, kepalanya celingukan mencari Gopal dan Fang, tetapi dia tidak menemukan kedua sahabatnya itu. Gopal berdiri dari tempat terjatuhnya dan melambai pada Boboiboy untuk memberi tahu keberadaanya. Boboiboy tersenyum senang ketika mengetahui Gopal masih berada di sana dan mengisyaratkan agar segera membantunya mengatasi situasi ini.

Tetapi Gopal yang sudah lelah dan capek hanya memberikan tanda silang dengan kedua tangannya kepada Boboiboy. Menyatakan bahwa ia sudah tidak mampu lagi menahan fans Boboiboy dan berjalan pergi begitu saja dari situ.

Boboiboy mencoba memohon dan memanggil-manggil Gopal tetapi Gopal tetap berjalan tak menghiraukannya.

 _Huh! Dasar Gopal!_ _Badan segede gitu, tapi ngehadepin cewek takut!_ Sementara Boboiboy masih berjuang menghadapi keganasan fans-nya.

"Sebentar.. sebentar, jangan rebutan dong, aku nggak bakal kemana-mana kok.. ehehe" Boboiboy berusaha menenangkan kericuhan fans-nya yang sekarang mengitari dia membentuk sebuah lingkaran. Dia mencari akal dan menemukan ide yang bagus, yang cukup bisa melarikan dirinya dari gerombolan fans-nya.

"Aku mau buat perlombaan.. Siapa yang bisa mengumpulkan handuk dan botol terbanyak akan kuterima botol dan handuk dari dia." Sontak fans Boboiboy berteriak histeris dan masing-masing mulai mencari ide untuk merebut botol dan handuk fans lain.

Mereka saling mengambil kuda-kuda masing-masing sebelum akhirnya mereka menyerang satu sama lain. Alhasil perang antar fans terjadi begitu kejam dan sengit. Mereka saling menarik rambut satu sama lain bahkan sampai ada yang berguling-guling di ubin.

 _Ckckck... terkadang pertempuran antar perempuan lebih menyeramkan ketimbang_ _perkelahian laki-laki._

Boboiboy pastinya tidak akan meragukan lagi kesempatan emas ini untuk melarikan diri sebelum dirinya jadi rebutan cewek-cewek ganas itu.

Sementara itu, Fang terus mengikuti gadis itu secara diam-diam sebelum akhirnya keluar dari tempat persembunyian karena melihat gadis itu yang terus-menerus kebingungan.

"Heii.. manis" Fang berjalan mendekat ke arah gadis tersebut dengan senyum se-cool mungkin.

Gadis itu menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati Fang yang berada tepat di depannya.

Awalnya, gadis itu memandang Fang dengan tatapan aneh, takut karena dia tiba-tiba muncul dan langsung menyapanya seolah mereka saling kenal. Tetapi Fang tidak keberatan dipandang sebagai orang yang SKSD, malah dengan begitu ia semakin percaya diri.

"Namaku Fang.. anak kelas XI MIPA-5" Fang langsung memperkenalkan dirinya terlebih dahulu pada gadis itu. Tetapi gadis itu hanya bergeming diam dan tidak menjabat tangan Fang.

Fang mengerti situasi dan menurunkan tangannya kembali. Gadis itu beranjak menjauh setelah terjadi keheningan dan kecanggungan diantara mereka berdua.

 _Harus dengan cara apa lagi, agar gadis itu mau berkenalan denganku._ Fang berpikir keras dan mencari akal, tetapi ia tidak menemukan satu pun.

"Heii manis, jangan pergi dulu dong.." Fang mencoba menahan agar gadis itu tidak pergi. "Mau kemana? Ke ruangan kepala sekolah ya?" Fang berbasa-basi sekedar memperlama waktunya bersama gadis tersebut. Tebakan Fang ternyata benar, dan gadis itu mengangguk ke arahnya.

 _Yes! Berhasil!_ Pekik Fang senang

"Memangnya kamu tahu ruang kepala sekolah ada dimana?" Gadis itu bertanya dengan polosnya terhadap Fang yang kini tersenyum lebar.

"Ya.. jelas tahu lahh, kan aku sekolah di sini... Sini aku anter" Fang yang terlalu bersemangat tak ragu-ragu menggandeng tangan gadis itu. Tetapi rupanya gadis tersebut tidak nyaman dan langsung melepaskan tangan Fang dengan raut risih.

Fang sedikit kaget dengan genggaman yang terlepas dan bertanya-tanya apa kesalahannya sampai gadis tersebut melepaskan genggamanya. Beberapa detik kemudian Fang mulai mengetahui.

"Oohh.. okee" Fang mengerti kekikukannya dan membiarkan tangan gadis tersebut terlepas dari genggamanya.

 _Seharusnya aku tidak menggandeng tanganya, pasti gadis itu takut. Dasar bodoh!_ Fang merutuki dirinya sendiri dan memukul dahinya berulang kali. Lalu menutupi kesalahannya dengan senyuman singkat dan mengajak gadis itu untuk mengikutinya.

 _._

.

"Woii bro, kemana aja hah?" Gopal melotot kesal pada Fang.

"Ada dehh.. pingin tahu ajaa" Fang menjawab asal dengan wajah yang masih berseri-seri.

" _Big boss_ lagi marah tuh.." Gopal masih menatap Fang dengan kesal. Gara-gara Fang, kaki Gopal jadi korbannya, untung masih bisa berjalan kalau tidak..- bisa dicincang Fang sekarang.

"Lahhh.. kenapa lagi tu anak? Pasti lagi PMS.." Fang duduk di samping Gopal dengan santainya tanpa merasa tertekan sedikit pun. Malah ia berani melontarkan candaan di saat seperti ini.

"Gilee luu.. _big boss_ lagi marah, kamu malah duduk santai sekali di sini" Gopal menghadap ke arah Fang sambil berkacak pinggang. "Kau mau kita dijadiin perkedel?" ujar Gopal lagi.

"Lahhh trus aku harus ngapain?" Fang bertanya seperti orang bodoh yang tak tahu harus berlaku apa. Otaknya benar-benar konslet setelah pertemuanya dengan gadis misterius itu.

Gopal menatap Fang dengan frustasi. "Apa yang sedang terjadi padamu Fang? Kepalamu tak terbentur tembok kan?" Gopal mengguncang-guncang kedua bahu Fang, menepuk-nepuk jidat dan pipinya berulang kali.

"Kenapa kau mendadak amnesia begini?" Ujar Gopal khawatir. Fang yang tak mengerti hanya melongo menatap Gopal. Sedetik kemudian, entah karena tepukan Gopal di jidat dan pipi Fang yang mujarab atau karena hal lain, yang pasti sekarang Fang telah tersadarkan dari dunianya.

"AAaahh.. Gopal, nyawa kita benar-benar dalam bahaya" Fang mendadak menjadi gelisah setelah bisa menggabungkan segala kejadian di otaknya yang mulai berfungsi kembali.

"Kenapa nggak dari tadi sadarnya bro! Hhih!" Gopal menjitak kepala Fang.

"Aduhh!" Fang mengusap-usap kepalanya yang sakit dan menatap Gopal dengan tatapan memelas. Belum lama mereka berbincang mendadak seseorang memanggil mereka dengan suara lantang. Suara langkah kakinya yang berat terdengar di seluruh koridor ketika sepatu itu membentur lantai.

"GOPAALLLL!"

"FANGG!"

Boboiboy berjalan dengan badan tegap sambil berkacak pinggang. Siap untuk meluapkan emosi terhadap kedua sahabatnya yang tega-teganya meninggalkan dia sendirian dikerubuti banyak fans-nya yang fanatik.

"Matii akuuu!" Gopal berulang kali menepuk jidatnya. Dia bergerak-gerak gelisah di bangkunya. Fang juga mendadak gelisah dan panik, ia sibuk melihat ke sekeliling mencari tempat persembunyian.

"Hhei Gopal, cepat kesini!" Fang berbisik dengan jari telunjuk ditempelkan di bibirnya.

Gopal melihat Fang yang bersembunyi di lemari buku guru dan ia pun ikut bersembunyi di dalamnya. Ternyata ketika Gopal masuk, Fang sama sekali tidak bisa bernapas karena badan Gopal yang memakan terlalu banyak tempat. Hampir aja lemari itu ambruk akibat ulah keduanya saling mendesak agar memberikan sedikit ruang.

"Gopal, kau tidak usah bersembunyi di sini lahh.. ternyata lemarinya sempit sekali!" Fang yang tidak tahan lagi akibat kehabisan napas langsung mendorong-dorong tubuh Gopal yang besar keluar dari lemari.

"Fang, kau yang benar saja! Tadi kau mengajak-ku sekarang kau mengusirku!" Gopal memprotes Fang yang terus-menerus mendorong tubuhnya. Tetapi Fang tak memedulikanya dan segera mendorong tubuh Gopal keras hingga ambruk ke luar dari lemari sebelum ia benar-benar mati di sana.

 _Brughh!_

"AarGhhh.." Gopal menjerit kesakitan. Pinggangnya sakit akibat terbentur lantai yang keras.

 _Dasar Fang!_ dengus Gopal masih memegangi pingganya.

Saat itu juga, Boboiboy melihat Gopal dari jendela kelas dan langsung menyergap serta menjewer telinganya. _Kena kau!_

"Argghh.. sakit!" Gopal tak siap dan tidak menyangka kalau Boboiboy akan menemukannya secepat ini.

"Biarinn... Sapa suruh tadii ninggalin! Mana Fang?!" Boboiboy semakin mempererat jeweranya.

"iii... it.. ituu disana! Dibalik lemari!" Tunjuk Gopal dengan sedikit tergagap. Pandangan Boboiboy kini teralih pada lemari tersebut.

 _._

 _GOPAALLL! HIHH! NGAPAIN TU ANAK PAKE BERI TAHU BOBOIBOY SEGALA!_ Gerutu Fang gelisah yang bisa mendengar semuanya dari dalam dan berharap Boboiboy tidak membuka lemari.

Tetapi ternyata harapanya tidak terkabul. Boboiboy langsung membuka pintu lemari dan menemukan Fang yang bersembunyi di dalamnya.

"Eheheh..." Fang tersenyum memelas semoga Boboiboy tidak menjewer telinganya.

"Fang.. bandel ya sekarang!" sindir Boboiboy. "Kemana saja kamu?! Untung tadi masih ada Gopal.." Fang hanya menampakkan cengiran khas nya.

"Tadii.. aa.. ak.. aku nggak kema-mana kok!" dusta Fang dengan gagap sambil perlahan melangkah ke belakang menjauhi Boboiboy. Setelah yakin berada di jarak yang cukup jauh, Fang mencoba melarikan diri tetapi ternyata gagal karena gerakan Boboiboy menangkap Fang sangat gesit.

"Aarrghh.." Fang menjerit kesakitan sambil memukul-mukul tangan Boboiboy agar segera melepaskan tanganya. Tetapi ternyata jeweran Bonoiboy terlalu kuat hingga Fang menyerah.

 _Sukurin tuh!_ Gopal cekikikan dalam hati melihat Fang yang kesakitan. Boboiboy menyeret mereka berdua kembali ke kelas untuk pelajaran selanjutnya. Ketika Boboiboy berjalan di koridor sekolah, ia baru teringat bahwa bel pelajaran selanjutnya telah berbunyi sejak 15 menit yang lalu. Dengan kesal, Boboiboy melepaskan jeweran di telinga Fang dan Gopal.

"Kalian berdua, sekarang pikirin alasan agar kita bisa masuk kelas tanpa dimarahi, karena kita sudah terlambat 15 menit.." Tegas Boboiboy sambil melirik jam di tanganya. Fang dan Gopal saling menatap satu sama lain seolah mereka bisa bertelepati dan saling melemparkan kesalahan lewat tatapan keduanya.

"Gara - gara kamu sihh!" Fang menuduh Gopal dengan menudingkan tangan terhadapnya.

"Ya.. Gara-gara kamu lah!" Gopal tak terima dan kembali menuding Fang dengan tatapan kesal.

"KAMU!" Fang balas meneriakinya dengan suara yang lebih lantang daripada sebelumnya.

"KAMUU!" Gopal tak mau kalah dengan suara lantang Fang dan menantang Fang dengan maju selangkah di hadapanya.

Kepala Boboiboy sekarang mulai berdenyut-denyut mendengar perdebatan hebat yang terjadi di antara kedua sahabatnya. _Bukannya membantu mencari alasan, mereka malah bertengkar.._

"APA-APAAN SIH! Kalian seperti anak kecil tahu tidak?!" Boboiboy kesal dan meninggalkan mereka berdua di depan pintu kelas. _Kalau begini sih, mendingan cari alasan sendiri daripada mengandalkan mereka yang sama sekali tidak bisa diandalkan._

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju kelas, Boboiboy masih belum bisa menemukan alasan yang tepat. Kepalanya sekarang rasanya seperti di aduk-aduk dan masa bodoh dengan guru yang akan memarahinya. Paling-paling ia kena hukuman lagi. Saat melihat ke jendela kelasnya, ternyata guru yang sedang mengajar tidak ada. _Yes! Keberuntungan memang di pihaku, jadi tidak perlu susah-susah untuk mencari alasan lagi dehh.._

Dengan santainya, Boboiboy berjalan ke dalam kelas seperti tidak melakukan kesalahan apa pun. Dan menyapa teman-teman sekelasnya dengan riang. Teman-teman sekelasnya hanya menatapnya aneh karena tidak biasanya Boboiboy menyapa mereka semua, apalagi dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Kenapa lagi tuh dia?"

"Nggak tahu deh.."

"Kesambet petir siang bolong kali.. " Terdengar beberapa bisikan-bisikan teman-temannya mengenai kelakuan Boboiboy yang agak aneh. Sementara Boboiboy besiul menuju tempat duduknya, Fang dan Gopal sudah sampai di depan pintu kelas, dan betapa tidak malunya mereka karena sekarang mereka saling berguling-guling di lantai dan menjambak rambut satu sama lain.

Tentu saja Boboiboy sebagai kapten sekolah malu punya dua sahabat yang tidak beres semua. Pada akhirnya Boboiboy hanya bisa menutup mata dengan kedua tanganya menahan malu atas kelakukan mereka berdua.

 _Huh! Sebenarnya apa sih yang dipikirkan mereka?!_ Gerutu Boboiboy sambil berpura-pura tidak melihat ke arah mereka.

 _Seperti anak kecil saja, bertarung di depan pintu kelas!_ _Sama sekali tidak ada kerennya! Sungguh memalukan!_ Dengus Boboiboy kesal.

.

 ** _To Be Continued..._**


End file.
